


Surely

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Post-Dirge of Cerberus, in which these two learn to love again and be happy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Vincent and Cloud are unsure how to pursue their growing affections.Love can be simple, as it turns out.





	Surely

**Author's Note:**

> take this just take it !!!!!  
> i've been thinking about this pairing for months !!!!!!!  
> it turned out waaaay longer than i planned haha !!!!  
> i hope you like it thank you !!!!  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

With the planet finally quiet and content, as much as it could be, Cloud’s life became simple. He had his office above Seventh Heaven, did deliveries as usual, some mercenary work here and there. It had been a few years after the Deepground incident, and the scare of a missing Vincent for a week. Cloud had been strangely frantic at the time, looking through rubble for a scrap of red cloth or the piece of gauntlet. The man had shown up in Lucretia’s cave, none the worse for wear, receiving a knock over the head from Cloud for his trouble.

Since then Vincent tried to keep in contact with the old group more, knowing they somehow fit the bill as being some sort of dysfunctional family. While he couldn’t grasp texting still, he gave Cloud a phone call here and there. Sometimes he’d need to leave a message but Cloud would always call back, sometimes a little breathless after just finishing up a job. Even if the conversation was long or short, he could tell Vincent enjoyed their small topics.

The most surprising thing was when Vincent showed up in Edge, walking into Seventh Heaven like he hadn’t been away at all. It was early evening, so he sat at the bar and ordered a coffee. Didn’t bother with alcohol, he couldn’t get drunk anyway, even if he wanted to. Coffee tasted better anyway. Tifa was happy to see him, looking whole and well.

“Is Cloud in?” Asked Vincent, giving his coffee a sip; Tifa made it strong, just how he liked it. 

“Hmm, I dunno. He left early yesterday and I haven’t seen him back. Must be out on a delivery.” Tifa mused, cleaning a glass and placing it back on the cup rack. The bar was starting to get busier as the sun went down, more chairs at the counter occupied since when Vincent had arrived. Only people still sober gave him room, in fear of his get-up and the ridiculous three-barreled gun at his hip.

“Do you think he’ll be back?”

“What’s the hurry?”

“I…” Vincent looked over the counter at a picture Tifa had up, of all of them after the last Sephiroth incident. “I never thanked him for looking for me after Deepground.”

Nodding, Tifa went to mix a drink, though Vincent knew she was listening.

“I could call him. But I would like to convey my appreciation… in person.” The older man fell silent, finishing the last of his coffee. “Thank you, that was nice.” He held the cup out to her, and she took it with a smile.

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you always come in to have some. It’s fun to mix such a dark roast. Not many people like it as much as you.” The woman laughed, tossing it into the dishwasher. The mugs didn’t need to be clean at night as much as the glasses, so they could clean overnight. Made if easier on Tifa.

“Well, he might be back tonight. You could always stick around. I think he’d like that.” Tifa then added, her dark eyes looking sad all of a sudden. Vincent couldn’t tell why. As the bar got a little rowdier, Vincent Tifa’s offer and went behind the bar, climbing the stairs in the back towards Cloud’s office. He had never really been up here and almost made a turn into Denzel’s room instead. Walking into Cloud’s office, he chuckled at the simplicity of it. Not that he would have been any different, especially for the face he didn’t even have a stable living situation.

Going over to the desk, he looked at all the picture frames Cloud had there, picking one up that caught his eye. It was of Cloud, Vincent and Nanaki, looking victorious after dealing with a few monsters. Giving a small smile, he sat on the nearby bed, picking out the details of the old photo. The sound of boots on the stairs alerted him, and Cloud suddenly poked his head in the doorway. His eyes brightened at the sight of Vincent, and he strode into the room.

“Vincent? I didn’t know you’d be around Edge today.”

“Figured I would drop by.” Putting the picture back where it had come from, Vincent stood.

“I just came back from work. Tifa said you were up here.” Taking off all of his extra belts and holster for his swords, Cloud seemed to relax. “Are you staying awhile?” He then asked, seeming a little hopeful. Noticing the gaze he was given, Vincent couldn’t help but nod. The younger man let a small smile cross his face, and he flopped onto the bed.

“Maybe Tifa will make you help at the bar.”

“Oh. I don’t think I’d be good at that.”

Cloud shrugged. “She makes me sometimes. Just the simple stuff.”

“Simple stuff?”

“Serving. That kind of thing.”

Vincent shook his head almost meekly, daunted by the mere thought of the task. Cloud only chuckled, and Vincent frowned behind the high collar of his cloak. 

There it was. That feeling. It surged up inside him, a tickling sensation. When Cloud laughed or smiled or sent some little face in a message made out of symbols, Vincent’s chest tightened. He didn’t know what to do about it, and figured seeing Cloud in person would help him find out what it was. Last time he had felt this way was when he and Lucrecia had spent time together. It had been too long, and Vincent didn’t know how to go about feeling this way again.

Noticing the long pause, Cloud gave him a worried look. “You don’t have to.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s nothing.”

Vincent forgot why he was even here in the first place, now that Cloud was in front of him. He did know however, that he had two options; running away or dealing with it. Running away had been the worst plan last time, so he was going to stay now. Stay and figure out this thing he was feeling with Cloud.

====

In a turn of events, Vincent ends up helping Tifa in the bar a few nights later, when almost all of her staff decides to call out. Tifa makes him change clothes slightly, mostly telling him to stop wearing his cape and put on a collared shirt. He took the gauntlet off as well, but kept a long glove on the one hand, a regular black glove on the other. Begrudgingly, he ends up mixing drinks at the bar all night, much to Tifa and Cloud’s amusement. Being a Turk so long ago has its uses after all.

Denzel and Marlene enjoy his company, particularly Denzel, who asks about his stories from traveling with Cloud, from Deepground, what it’s like to work in the WRO. Vincent tells him, but leaves out the parts he’d rather keep secret. Cloud sits next to him, changes things here and there to tone it down, but they have a good time of it after a while. Vincent can see the glances people give him while he’s in his nicer collared shirt, and is satisfied when Cloud is amongst those giving looks.

Taking a break from the bar, he instead sits there as a customer, Cloud next to them as they share an appetizer. Vincent is barely eating any of it, instead watching the younger man next to him talk. Cloud has had a few drinks, and miraculously is able to get tipsy, despite the mako.

“I thought you didn’t want to help at the bar?” He asked, nibbling on a fry.

“I was coerced.” 

“I can’t believe she was able to get you to change. Shelke can’t even do that.”

“Hmm.” Vincent isn’t giving Cloud much to go with, but he is currently reminded of Cloud’s age. In his late-20’s now, young in comparison to the former turk. While Vincent is eternally not even 30 in appearance, his time sleeping hides his added 30 plus years of age. 

“The night is almost over. You can go back to the futon soon.” Cloud points out with a small laugh. Vincent nods, trying to hide his face with the gauntlet he refused to take off. Having been staying in Tifa and Cloud’s living room on their pull-out couch, not yet ready to leave, he’s woken up with Marlene curled up next to him twice already. Honestly he doesn’t mind. It’s been a change of pace to have people expect him when he wakes up. A nice change, if he would say. He forgot how nice it felt to have someone he was comfortable with to be so close while he slept.

“I’d have a drink with you if I could.” Vincent almost sighs, sipping at his water absentmindedly.

“That’d be nice. But this is okay, too. Barret gets too loud.” Shrugging, Cloud finishes their plate of fries, tempted to order more or even something else.

“I know that full well. Cid and him are better a drinking pair.” Laughs Vincent, making Cloud look at him quietly. His mako blue eyes bright as ever, barely dulled over their time knowing each other, and Vincent gazes back at them. As much as it’s dark history, Vincent thinks they’re lovely, like clean ocean water, better to look at than his own red eyes. Red like all the rest of him.

“Vincent.” Came Cloud then, leaning his arms on the counter as he watched.

“Hmm?” Vincent responds, turning away to stare at the empty plate between them.

“You clean up nice.”

“I’ve done the bare minimum.” Points out the older man, feeling that sensation tickle the back of his mind. Maybe it’s the protomateria talking, but it feels good.

“I know. You still look nice.” Cloud yawns and they leave it at that.

====

Cloud started to expect Vincent in the morning. He’ll wake up, get dressed, and patter into the living room to find Vincent laying on his back, Marlene chattering away almost on top of him. Now, after Barret had picked up Marlene the night before, he found Vincent sitting up, staring at the wall with a tired look on his face. The man always slept the same amount. Cloud didn’t know how much, but he was always able to fall asleep and wake up before Cloud could start his day.

He didn’t eat much, but if Tifa was busy, Cloud could prepare some semblance of a meal. He liked to make sure Vincent also ate, so there’d be a little plate of omelette and sausages put to the side in case. Vincent was very good about being polite and eating what was made for him, and it reminded Cloud of a young boy. Not that an adult couldn’t be polite, but it’s what Cloud thought when Vincent poked into the kitchen to eat his meal.

“I have work today.” Cloud pointed out that morning, hearing the pan sizzle as he placed vegetables in with the eggs,

“Delivery?” Vincent asked, going to the fridge and getting the pitcher of iced tea he had made the night prior. Having Vincent live with them gave Cloud a new insight to how he was out of a dire situation. Extremely simple, preferring little pleasures over daily necessities.

“Not really. Just some inventory. For the bar. Tifa lets me do that much.”

“That makes it seem like she doesn’t trust you to manage it.”

“Nah. I have a better grasp on some of that stuff, is all.”

“So you say.” Vincent dared to poke fun, receiving the reward of a disgruntled Cloud noise. He smiled, watching as Cloud shoved more vegetables into one side of the pan. Oh, that must be Vincent’s half.

“I might go out.” Vincent pointed out once they were seated at the table. Cloud stopped mid-bite to look up at him with an eyebrow raised. “Leaving?” He asked, not in a hopeful tone. 

“Just to talk. It’s been a while since I visited.”

Understanding what he meant, Cloud nodded slowly. They finished their breakfast in silence, until Vincent got up, grabbing his coat. He buckled it slowly, and Cloud leaned in the doorway. It was almost awkward, until Vincent turned to Cloud with a sureness on his face.

“I’ll be back soon.” 

Such simple words, but they made Cloud’s heart stop wavering. He nodded, held up his hand for Vincent to wait, and rushed back into the kitchen. He grabbed a paper bag, stuffing granola bars Tifa and Marlene had made into it along with a few of Denzel’s half-burnt chocolate chip cookies. Cloud couldn’t find anything he made but then almost tripped over himself trying to pour iced tea into a thermos. He brought it all back to Vincent, who started laughing at the effort put in to gather it all.

“Thank you. That will last me a while.”

“Take your time.”

And with a nod, Vincent left.

====

Vincent preferred to travel by foot. It wasn’t that the uneasy stares he got bothered him, but the solitude was relaxing. Yet now, being alone felt different. He’d sleep in an inn and wake up to nothing. Just an empty room. His current only solace was the little bag filled with goodies Cloud had left him with. The granola bars were good, but the cookies were unfortunately hard as a rock. He gave them to a chocobo he met along the way, and left it to enjoy the bits of mostly burned cookies. Vincent decided he would ask Tifa to make actual cookies once he got back, he didn’t even know the last time he’d had any.

It took him a bit, but soon he arrived at the crystal cave, where the woman of his past affections entombed herself. Vincent sat in his usual spot, leaning on a knee as he gazed at the crystalline encased Lucrecia Crescent. She was still beautiful in her self-made prison, not aged a day, just like Vincent.

“It’s been a while. Lucrecia.” Vincent said softly, feeling the thrum of her reply reverberate through the air. Just his name, whispered in an almost sad tone. She still suffered here by herself, but with the world better than it was before, she seemed almost at peace these days. Slowly but surely.

“I’ve told you about Cloud, I’m sure.”

A humming sound, light against his ears.

“I think I feel for him, what I have felt for you.”

A small chuckle, and Vincent frowned a little; she was amused.

“I’ve been living with him for a week. It’s been different, even in such a short amount of time.” Vincent went over all the thoughts running around in his mind, picking out what seemed the best to say. There was too much, and part of him wanted to apologize.

“I’m unsure if he would want me, as he will age in time and I will waste my days away alone after everyone is gone.” His gaze went low, to the pool of water in the middle of the room. The reflection of the cave walls sparkled and moved with an ethereal appearance, calming him. Lucrecia said something he couldn’t make out, only hearing fragmented words as he usually did. She was telling him to do as he wished, even if in the end there would be regret.

The uncertainty of having a life with Cloud was Vincent’s one uncertainty; of that overhanging fact of his immortality. He didn’t want to lose someone again, but he wanted to have that peace. He wanted Cloud to look at him with those eyes that lit up the world, smile that small smile that only he could. It was unfamiliar for Vincent to want something like this so badly.

Lucrecia was smiling for him, and that was all he needed.

====

It had been almost a month without Vincent. A month of Cloud looking out the window every day hoping to see that red cloak and golden arm in the corner of his view. He had taken only a few jobs since then, in case Vincent came back and he wasn’t coming back for another few days. Bills had to be paid, though, so here he was, leaving Edge on a delivery to Kalm.

Kalm was an easy trip, only a day or two there and back. He wouldn’t miss much, or so he hoped. Completing his delivery and receiving payment, he rented a room at the inn, making sure his bike was safe before he did anything else. The innkeep, recognizing him after numerous visits in the past, gave him a kind hello with a smile.

“Any of your friends with you this time?” She asked, putting Cloud’s name in the registry for the night. Shaking his head, Cloud told her the same thing he always did; not this time.

“One of ‘em passed through just this morning. The lad with the scary eyes and red cape.”

Cloud’s hand froze as he reached for his room key, eyes going wide. “Did he stay here?”

“Last night, I think? Said he was heading home.” Shrugged the innkeep, still holding the key out towards Cloud. Biting the inside of his cheek, Cloud took his hand back.

“I think I’ll meet him there. I’m sorry.”

Smiling, the innkeep put the key back up on the wall. “Not a problem. Maybe you’ll meet him halfway with that bike of yours!” She pointed out with a laugh, going to erase Cloud’s name from the open book on the counter.

“Sorry. Thanks again.” And Cloud was out the door, back on his bike in as quickly as he was able. Fenrir roared to life, and once able, he tore across the open landscape towards Edge. It was extremely late by the time he was back, and while tired, Cloud couldn’t stop the excited thrum in his limbs. Vincent had cemented himself into their lifestyle at Seventh Heaven far quicker than Cloud expected. 

It was almost frightening how badly he wanted to see the other man. He decided to chalk it up to the fact Vincent had been by his side for so long in the lead up and happening of meteorfall, then strayed further away. After Deepground with people presuming him dead, Cloud had been all too happy upon finding him again.

So now, having him here closeby again, living together, was more than Cloud could ask for. 

And as he haphazardly parked his bike in their too small garage, he gave a glance to the dawn slowly beginning to peek out from behind the ruined ShinRa building. Unlocking the door, he stepped as quietly as he could into the building, careful not to bump a chair as he made his way through the bar.

The thermos he had left with Vincent sat on the counter, clean with a few new scuffs on it, but here. So Vincent was back. It took all of Cloud’s self-control not to just leap up the stairs, but he made his way up slowly, quietly.

Of course Vincent would be awake, he probably heard someone come in but didn’t know who. Upon seeing Cloud come up the stairs, those red eyes lost the alert look to them and relaxed. Cloud stopped, staring at Vincent, who looked back with a mixture of surprise and affection.

“Welcome back.” Vincent said, in that low voice of his that made Cloud’s heart throb.

“You, too.” Was all Cloud said back, realizing he was stepping forwards. Throwing any second-thoughts he was having out the window, Cloud kneeled down on the bed, and threw himself at Vincent, hugging him for all he was worth. The other man gave a surprised grunt but didn’t push or pull away.

Cloud noted how while Vincent’s shoulders were somewhat broad, he really narrowed at the waist. He wrapped a hand around the older man’s back, clutching at him with a strange sense of urgency. His own shoulders relaxed as Vincent brought up a hesitant hand behind Cloud, pausing on his lower back.

“Cloud?” Asked Vincent, low and soft.

“It’s good to see you.” Was the simple response, and it was all Cloud could say. He didn’t know what else he could make up to tell him, anyway.

“Mhhm.” The sound of agreement Vincent made sent a warm feeling through Cloud, from head to toe.

“Can I sleep here?”

“I don’t see why not. This is your home.”

Pulling away to look at Vincent, Cloud stared at him intently. “It can be yours, too.” He pointed out, his reward being a small smile from Vincent.

“That sounds nice.”

After a little while, Cloud changed out of his dirty traveling clothes, took a shower, and finally clambered in next to Vincent. It was probably about 5AM by now, and he was feeling the exhaustion settle into his limbs. Vincent lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and Cloud mimicked the position. The silence was almost awkward, until Vincent held up an arm, motioning for Cloud to come closer. 

No hesitation, and Cloud curled up against Vincent’s side, burying his face in the man’s chest. A hand then lay around his shoulders, and he felt an amazing sense of calm flood over him. A myriad of questions tumbled over in his brain, but Vincent seemed to sense the unease radiating off Cloud and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

“Sleep.” He said simply, and Cloud glanced up at him. Red eyes met his own, but they were full of a calmness that seeped back into Cloud. So, in minutes, his thoughts evened out and he was dreaming.

====

Sleeping next to Vincent became commonplace after that. Tifa knew about it when Cloud questioned her, but she just gave him one of her amused and almost mischievous smiles. Marlene came back to stay with them since Barret was doing work around Edge, and she was only a little disappointed at the loss of her spot next to Vincent. Her solution was simply to sleep nestled between them.

The pull-out couch was starting to become crowded.

Deciding he would rather have more privacy, Cloud suggested they move to his own bed. He was unsure what Vincent would reply with, but was happy when he agreed with a simple nod. The first night of their new sleeping arrangements, Cloud woke up in a cold sweat, heart going wild and chest heaving. A nightmare of days long past. Of people he couldn’t save but knew had forgiven him. Still, the pain lingered most days. Even when he had made peace with himself.

Vincent was awake already for some reason, sitting up and reading a book as he leaned against the headboard. He put his book down instantly, putting an arm around Cloud’s shoulder. The younger man couldn’t hold back the flinch, but relaxed quickly.

“Are you alright?” Came Vincent’s voice, quiet in the too-early hours of the morning.

“I think so.” Cloud breathed in and out, covering his face with a hand and dragging it down. He didn’t even want to go back to sleep now, the memories too vivid.

“Hmm.” Unconvinced, Vincent leaned back again, red eyes half closed as they gazed at the other resident of the bed. Feeling an apologetic twinge, Cloud brought a knee up, leaning forwards and resting the side of his cheek on it as he looked out the window.

“It was Aerith. And Zack. I… miss them.”

“She was a lovely woman. I cannot say anything befitting Zack seeing as I had never met him, but he was obviously important to you.” Vincent mused, going to rub small circles on Cloud’s back. He didn’t know why he started doing it but he could feel Cloud relaxing through the motion.

“He could really smile. When I saw that I just melted.” Cloud sighed, remembering the warmth of Zack’s face and his bright eyes. Zack was truly sunlight incarnate, Cloud had immediately fallen for his handsome face and optimism. He always wondered how how the world would be if events those years ago had gone differently. 

“You loved him. You loved Aerith.”

Having it get pointed out was different that admitting it, and Cloud rubbed the back of his head. 

“You got me.” He agreed with the littlest chuckle.

Then he looked at Vincent, straightening his back. The other man simply stared back at him, and Cloud drank in all of his current features; Tired yet bright eyes, tousled hair hanging over his face, scars both surgical and battle-given riddling his shoulders and faintly visible on his chest. This was the only time Cloud got to see Vincent shed clothing, when the door was closed and they were alone. At first the scars were alarming and he had wanted to ask, but decided against it. They were both shadows of Shinra, and best to keep it locked away even if it hurt. Sometimes that was the simplest thing to do.

“Vincent.”

“Yes, Cloud?”

“What are we doing?”

“What do you mean.”

Cloud motioned to them sitting together, sharing a bed, sharing their secrets. “This. I’ve been trying to think of an excuse for why I want to do this, but I can’t make one up.”

Vincent started smiling, making Cloud have that weird feeling again.

“I’ve already done my thinking. I’ll wait for you to decide.” He ran a hand through Cloud’s hair, glancing at the clock. “You should go back to sleep.”

Frowning, Cloud turned to look out the window again. A light splatter of rain had started coating the window, and though it was nearing dawn it was still quite dark. No use getting up early. He could use a full day off anyway.

Vincent took up his book again, and Cloud lay on his side facing away from him. The rhythm of the rain picked up until it seemed like a downpour, and it steadily lulled Cloud closer to sleep. In his haze of being half-asleep, he rolled over, throwing an arm across incen’t lap and leaning in closer. Vincent didn’t move, but let his eyes flit down to the form next to him, finally resting. He reached down a hand, smoothing out Cloud’s hair and brushing some away from his face. There were a few freckles on one side of Cloud’s face, exactly nine of them. After counting them over again, Vincent leaned his head down, placing his lips against Cloud’s cheek.

====

The flowers cascading over Aerith’s church had gotten out of control, even spreading over the buster sword at the end of the room, but no one dared care. If anything the sight was beautiful, and the pool of water in its center rippled and sparkled with sunlight, sending glittering spots over the walls. Vincent liked it here. While he liked to give Lucrecia company, it was a different kind of light in the cave. Here was bright and welcoming and close to home.

He had started calling Seventh Heaven home lately, and whenever he did Tifa would get a blinding smile on her face, unable to contain her happiness. It was refreshing.

A ringtone broke the quiet, and Vincent reached into his pocket, staring at the caller ID. It was Yuffie, and half of him thought about just ignoring it. But he was feeling generous, so he flipped the phone open to answer.

“Hello.” He grunted, sitting down in one of the pews that wasn’t ruined.

“Oh, finally you answered me! I think I left about five whole messages last week! Geez, Vincent, give a girl a chance!” Came Yuffie’s loud voice, and Vincent held the phone a ways from his ear.

“Do you need something?” He asked with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“I heard you’ve been staying with Cloud and Tifa! And here I thought you were the loner type…!” Chuckled the little ninja, the sounds of probably a marketplace behind her.

“Mmm. It’s been nice.” Agreed Vincent, deciding to humour Yuffie for now. She wasn’t annoying, and Vincent genuinely enjoyed her company, but she was loud and quite the talker, leaving him exhausted once the conversation was finished.

“Ooooh! You’re actually a big softie, y’know? Soooo, what’s making you stick around?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Aw, c’mon! You can tell your best friend forever Yuffie anything! I promise I’ll keep it super top secret!” The pleading in her voice was evident, but Vincent never gave in. Well, sometimes he did, and half the time he ended up regretting it.

“Sure you will.” Vincent scoffed, digging into the wood of the pew with a claw of his gauntlet.

“Boooo!” She was definitely sticking out her tongue. There was another voice, and Yuffie said something along the lines of “sure” and another voice came through the receiver.

“Vincent Valentine.” It was Shelke. She sounded happy and paused after taking a bite of something. Vincent waited calmly for her, still scratching at the pew.

“I went by your home in Kalm but there was no answer. So, you’ve taken up residency in the Strife household, have you?” Amusement was laced into her voice, and Vincent could tell she knew why. He gave a small chuckle. “Don’t tell Yuffie.”

“Noted. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I’m beginning to think it’s not a secret to him anymore.”

“Is that good?” Asked Shelke, taking another bite of whatever she was eating. Yuffie’s voice whined in the background for her to share whatever it was but Shelke seemed to ignore it.

“Yes. It’s… been nice.” Vincent mumbled, staring at the little picture he had carved into the wood next to him; an attempted look-alike to the wolf motif Cloud liked to wear so much.

“You should tell him that. You seem to not know what to do in these types of situations. Just tell him. I’m sure it will be fine.” Shelke laughed a little bit, and Vincent was glad to hear her in such high spirits. The phone was given back to Yuffie soon after, and when she demanded to know the last few minutes of conversation, Vincent told her to have a nice day with Shelke and hung up the phone. Sighing audibly, he leaned back on the pew, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face. 

Since staying in Edge he had taken to sunbathing, mostly coming here to the church at the right time so the sunlight showered him through the open ceiling. Once in a while he could almost hear Aerith’s voice with another man’s voice, talking about him with hushed, kind words before vanishing just as quickly as they had come. He figured the man’s voice must be Zack’s so he took solace in the knowing that two good people watched over Cloud.

The floorboards suddenly creaked, and Vincent’s hand went to the gun at his hip automatically. He relaxed on knowing who it was by the way they walked, and only opened his eyes when Cloud came to sit next to him.

“I was looking for you.” Said the blonde man, his eyes turned up towards the sky. Vincent’s breath caught in his throat, seeing the blue intensified by the midday light.

“I am usually here this time of day.”

“Really? I guess I’m usually working and don’t notice where you wander off to.” Cloud chuckled.

“You should join me sometime. It’s nice.”

“Maybe.”

They went quiet, enjoying each other’s company and the light breeze that came down from the ceiling. Birds chirping was the only other sound, and Vincent watched them in the remaining rafters of the building, preparing nests and huddling next to each other, preening.

“Vincent?”

“Hmm?”

There was a pause. Then Cloud leaned his elbow on his knees to give Vincent a skeptical look. “You never ignore me. What if I ask you a stupid question?”

“Cloud, you never ask stupid questions.” Vincent didn’t move, only looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Now, Cloud may have a dry sense of humour and could very easily make a silly quip, but when he was asking Vincent things, there was rarely if ever a ‘stupid question’.

“Ok.” The younger man fiddled with his hands, wringing them together. Vincent waited.

“This is going to sound weird, maybe, but… can I kiss you?”

It took Vincent off-guard, but in a good way. Cloud continued, his voice taking on a more panicked tone. “I just… don’t know if what I’m feeling right now is alright. I don’t want to be turning my back on anyone. You probably feel the same.” His words were rushed, but seemed like he had rehearsed them just in case.

“Cloud.”

“You had Lucrecia, so…”

“Cloud...”

“...I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“Cloud!”

“What?”

Vincent said nothing, just beckoned Cloud to come closer. Brow furrowing, Cloud moved, and finally, Vincent leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. He felt Cloud jolt in surprise, but relax just as quickly. It was a short kiss but when Vincent pulled away he stared at the expression Cloud was making; eyes wide, the tips of his ears red, and quite thoroughly shocked.

“That took a while.” Hummed Vincent, folding his arms and smiling behind the collar of his coat.

“You were waiting for it?” Accused Cloud almost bashfully, narrowing his eyes. Vincent shrugged. “I made up my mind. It took a while for yours.”

“What does that mean.” Cloud frowned.

“It means that I…” Vincent started, but then stopped. The words were in his head, but he realized that they were hard to say. It was easy to think that he loved the man sitting next to him. Because he did, immensely. Cloud had brought him out of the dredges of a deep, dark ocean that he had put himself into with no want of escape. Traveling the world side by side had woken him up. everything was a sprawling landscape of color, bright as the sky, when he was with Cloud.

He noticed Cloud staring, and tried to fumble for words.

“Hey, you don’t have to force yourself to say it.” Cloud suddenly said with a smile.

“No, I… I want to say it. I’ve found it’s quite embarrassing the first time.”

“I love you.”

Cloud’s voice was confident, and Vincent was once again lost in those mako-filled eyes.

“That’s the word.” He agreed with a nod.

====

Vincent was helping at the bar again. With his black collared shirt rolled up at the sleeves, one arm still gloved, headband still covering half of his face. Cloud sat at the bar eating dinner, chewing on the rim of his glass before taking a sip. A few women sitting a few chairs away were hitting up Vincent for some semblance of conversation, but he was avoiding all their drunken advances at his phone number or place of residence. 

Watching him, amused, Cloud leaned a hand forwards on the counter, tapping a little bit to grab his attention. Almost immediately Vincent was aware of him, and with an apology to the ladies, walked back over to stand in front of Cloud.

“Do you need something?” Asked Vincent with all the professionalism he could muster.

“Decided to save you.” Cloud replied with a shrug, glancing at the woman down the bar. He saw Vincent’s shoulders visibly sag as the man sighed. “Thank you. I was afraid they were going to leap over the bar.”

Laughing quietly, Cloud gave a silent agreement.

“Well, like I said before, you clean up nice.”

“Yes, so you’ve said.”

“I mean it. I might be the one to jump over the bar at you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Vincent smiled at him, and beckoned for Cloud to give him the now empty water glass. “Would you like coffee? Tifa taught me.” 

“Oh. Sure.”

Glancing at Tifa who was busy talking to a rather boisterous group near the back, Cloud silently thanked her. She was the reason he was able to ogle at Vincent right now, he would definitely do something for her as thanks. The woman noticed the gaze, gave the group a little wave, and came up to stand next to Cloud.

“Work went well today?” She asked pleasantly, smoothing his hair in a lost attempt at controlling the wild tufts that more-often than not resembled a chocobo. “More or less. I was just thinking about how I needed to thank you.” Cloud mused, bumping her shoulder. She blinked, confusion washing over her face.

Cloud wordlessly motioned to Vincent, who was currently still turned towards the coffee he was preparing. Understanding immediately, Tifa grinned, her eyes lighting up.

“At least you’re giving credit where it’s due. I had to wrestle the shirt onto him the first time! I allowed him the gloves as long they’re ones he only wears for work. His other ones are definitely covered in gunpowder and grease. Ew.” She laughed, leaning her elbows on the counter.

“Well, it’s nice to see him in actual clothes. I had to save him from some women who were more than interested.” Cloud’s eyes traveled to Vincent, watching him.

“Oooh, jealous were you? I understand! Maybe I should have him quit?” Teased Tifa, giving him a wink. Frowning, Cloud pointed a fork at her. “If he wants to that’s his choice, but you would never let him. While he lives here, anyway.”

“Yeah, no free-loading!” The woman giggled, slapping Cloud on the back and making him stagger. Despite how sturdy Cloud was, Tifa never had a problem toppling him over.

Vincent finally came back, handing Cloud a steaming cup of coffee. Turning around again, he grabbed sugar and creamer, knowing Cloud liked a little of both. “There. I hope I did it justice.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. I’m not too picky.” Soothed Cloud, ripping open a sugar packet.

“Not everyone is like you, Vincent.” Tifa pointed out, smiling.

“Hmm.” Was all Vincent said, and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Cloud to start drinking. Giving the coffee a short stir, Cloud brought it to his lips. While it was still quite hot, he was able to take a small sip. It wasn’t on par with Tifa’s lattes, but it was good.

“It’s great. Thanks, Vincent.” He said, nodding. Vincent seemed to brighten almost instantly, and bashfully turned his head away.

====

Vincent watched Cloud get ready to head to bed, currently sitting in their small kitchen with his hands wrapped around a bowl of what looked like stew. The bar had closed and been cleaned, a group effort between the three of them, and Tifa had already gone to bed. Cloud had made Vincent eat something, going as far as to make it himself. 

Eating it slowly, Vincent picked at the stew, watching Cloud do some of his late-night stretches. The younger man finished some sit-ups, entering the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. Vincent could easily join him, being quite flexible himself, but it was nicer to watch.

“I was going to shower. You can just put that in that in the sink when you’re done. I don’t feel like cleaning anymore dishes and I don’t think you do either.” Cloud pointed out, draping a towel over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom.

“Alright.” Said Vincent with a nod, stirring the contents of the bowl absentmindedly. Giving him one last look, Cloud vanished into the other room, and soon, the sounds of the shower running broke the quiet of the small house. Finishing his meal, Vincent got up to put it in the sink, letting the water run into it so nothing would stick. Too many times was a bowl or plate left without getting a small rinse and Cloud or Tifa would find it after waking up and hunt down whoever didn’t take care of their own dishes. Denzel was the culprit half the time, occasionally helping himself to cereal late at night.

Retreating towards Cloud’s room, Vincent unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it onto a chair that also held his cloak. He set about unclasping all the buckles of his other shirt, shouldering it off and folding it neatly. Glancing in a mirror, Vincent ran a hand over the scars riddling his arms and torso. A very obvious surgical scar was over his heart, and he held a hand there, feeling the protomateria pulse slowly. He began thinking of Cloud, and while he wasn't as brutally experimented on as Vincent was, he still had many scars one couldn’t see. But they were there, and Vincent saw the hurt that would ghost over the man’s face at some far off memory.

The shower stopped then, and Vincent took to lounging on the bed with the book he had been reading. Cloud came in relatively shortly, drying off his hair. He looked totally different when his blonde tufts weren’t sticking up every which way and Vincent chuckled.

“What’s so funny? You see my hair after a shower every day.” Grumbled Cloud, knowing exactly what Vincent was laughing about.

“I’m sorry, it’s still amusing.” 

“Your hair doesn’t look any better.” Cloud chided him, tossing the towel into Vincent’s face.

“It’s eternally as unkempt as yours.”

“No, mine looks like it’s been styled. Yours just looks like you woke up from a thousand year nap.” Laughed Cloud, climbing into bed next to Vincent. He took the side against the wall, as he felt more comfortable that way. Vincent gave him a light glare, red eyes narrowed.

“It was not that long. I’m not even 60 yet.” He grumbled, abashed.

“In two years I think you will.” Smiled the younger man, giving him a playful hit on the shoulder.

“Go to sleep.” Vincent practically ordered, pulling the blankets up to Cloud’s chin. Cloud laughed again, going to curl up onto his side. 

Vincent kept the light on to read for a little while more, hearing the steady rhythm of Cloud’s breathing. After a while, the man started to shiver, and Vincent looked down. Sweat beaded at Cloud’s brow, eyebrows furrowed, and his hands clenched around an invisible object. Worried he was having yet another nightmare, Vincent put his book down, and reached over, giving Cloud’s shoulder a light touch. Instantly Cloud was up, eyes wild, grabbing onto Vincent’s wrist with surprising force. Vincent wasn’t alarmed, well aware of what Cloud was capable of.

Breath evening out, Cloud still held onto the man next to him, somehow needing it for support. Vincent sat still, waiting patiently.

“Cloud?” Vincent finally asked, softly as not to disturb Cloud further.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’m okay.” He said breathlessly, closing his eyes. His hand went from Vincent’s wrist to his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“Was it the same dream?”

“No. Worse.”

“Was it him.”

Cloud nodded, bringing Vincent’s hand up to his chest, holding it there like a security blanket. “It was if we didn’t do anything. But we did, so it’s alright.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Vincent inquired, reaching for the light.

“What time is it?”

“Four in the morning.”

“Yes, definitely.” And Cloud fell back onto his side, still clutching Vincent’s hand, wrapping his own other one around it. Knowing that made it impossible to read, Vincent turned off the light, laying down and wrapping his free arm over Cloud’s waist. The other man immediately shuffled closer, seeming to finally be resting easier.

====

Cloud could tell the arm he clutched to his chest was clammy after continuous hours of being held in as equally clammy hands. He didn’t care, as it had given him a nice peace of mind the rest of the night. Knowing Vincent was so close helped him be at ease, keeping the nightmares away. He figured Vincent would say something silly about how the nightmares would increase simply with his presence, but he had seemed to give up on that a while ago.

Finally becoming mostly conscious, Cloud sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes and glancing out the window. More rain today. Edge was becoming soggy. He had half a mind to just go back to sleep, but when he turned to Vincent, he saw the man actually asleep. It was rare for him to catch the other man asleep, so he shifted to be able to see better, staring intently.

This time it seemed to be Vincent who was having unpleasant dreams. His face was scrunched up like he was in pain, and he held onto Cloud’s hand tightly. Propping himself up on his free arm, Cloud watched, waiting for Vincent to notice him staring and the new movement in the bed. As if on cue, Vincent’s face calmed, and he opened his eyes. They adjusted to the light in the room, then turned up to Cloud.

“Bad dream?” Cloud stared down at him, expression soft.

“It’s over now. Thank you.” Vincent whispered, closing his eyes again.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Even though he wasn’t one for sharing feelings and talking about them properly, Cloud would be up for helping if he could.

“Mmm. No. I’m fine.” His tone wasn’t convincing, and Vincent was usually good about hiding it.

“You sure?” Cloud dared to run a hand through Vincent’s hair, feeling how soft it was. When you lived for so long and would keep on living, it was important to take care of yourself. He was thankful that Vincent didn’t lock himself away to rot, despite it all.

Nodding, Vincent closed his eyes, appreciate the contact Cloud gave. Continuing to thread his fingers through Vincent's dark hair, Cloud watched Vincent’s face relax, until it seemed like he would just fall back asleep. Sunlight was pooling on the floor, so he didn’t expect either of them to go back to sleep at this point. He didn’t have delivery work today, but he needed to check his current job offers and see what could and couldn’t be taken.

Finally Vincent sat up, holding the bridge of his nose with his one un-gloved hand. Shaking his head a little, he cleared away the sleep fogging up his vision. Turning to Cloud, who still lay on his side, propped up on an elbow, Vincent leaned down, placing his lips against Cloud’s. Closing his eyes, Cloud hummed contentedly, feeling Vincent cup the side of his face. They sat there for a few seconds longer, until Vincent pulled away, gazing at Cloud with a soft expression.

“What is it?” Inquired Cloud with a smile, tempted to tug Vincent back down to join him.

“I’m telling myself I should feel guilty. But that emotion is gone from me when I’m here next to you. Instead I’m… at peace with myself. If that makes any sense.” Vincent seemed somewhat bashful, considering how sweet the words sounded. Cloud chuckled. “No, I feel the same.” 

He brought up a hand, staring into his palm contemplatively. “Zack and Aerith are gone. They can’t come back. I keep telling myself that, and it still hurts. But…” He paused. “You’re here. I have Tifa, and Denzel. The others. The world isn’t much of a bad place anymore.”

Nodding slowly, Vincent sighed. Willpower gone, he flopped on top of Cloud, smothering him.

“H-hey! Did I say you could take my spot?” Cloud spluttered, voice light.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Ask first, old man.”

“I’m not that old.”

They both couldn’t hold back the grins, and Vincent decided to shift so he wasn’t sitting on Cloud. He moved to lay back against the headboard, and Cloud shuffled closer next to him, slouching so it was easier for Vincent to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He almost huffed, and Vincent raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“I’ve never… cuddled before. I don't think you have either.” Pointed out Cloud, giving a shrug of his shoulders. Vincent mimicked the gesture. “No. But it is comfortable. Being next to each other like this. You agree?” Cloud looked pensive, but then nodded.

A knock came at the door then, and Cloud glanced at the clock. The kids were probably up by now, so he assumed it was either Marlene or Denzel. He said for them to come in, and sure enough, Denzel’s face poked through the opening. His face brightened as he saw Cloud and Vincent, and tiptoed in after closing the door, still in his pajamas. He then gave a sort of running leap, diving onto the bed, crawling to the spot between Cloud and Vincent. They parted a little bit, and he squeezed himself in like a puzzle piece between them, looking satisfied.

“That was a lot.” Cloud chuckled, giving the boy a pat on the head. 

“I wanted to be a little quiet. Tifa is still sleeping. The bar is closed today so I didn’t want to wake her up. Marlene is with her, so I decided to come here.” Denzel explained with a smile. He shimmied his body lower, getting below Cloud’s slouched height to fit better between the two.

“So you decided to bother us.” Vincent mused, but he was smiling.

“Of course! Not every day I get to sleep with Cloud. I’m a big kid, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do this.” Denzel puffed out his chest definitely, leaning closer to Cloud who he then turned to, asking with all the confidence of a child; “Are you and Vincent dating now?”

Sharing a look, Vincent turned away to hide a chuckle, and Cloud raised his eyebrows. “Is that what it looks like?” he asked, seeing Denzel nod fervently.

“Hmm. Well, I guess so. I think we’re past the dating and onto being the two old men who’ve been happily married for 40 years. That’s what it feels like, anyway.” Shooting Vincent a pleased look, Cloud saw those red eyes widen in surprise, but then wrinkle at the attempted concealment of a grin.

“Cloud, you’re not that old.” Denzel defended, making the man next him laugh.

“Sometimes I feel like I am.”

“How old is Vincent?”

Interjecting the conversation as soon as he saw Cloud open his mouth, Vincent let out a cough. “Not even 30.” Cloud raised an eyebrow at him, and Denzel gave the dark-haired man an incredulous look. “Really?”

“Really.”

The boy seemed unconvinced, folding his arms. “But you said you were in your coffin for almost 30 years. So that’d make you almost 60!”

“Think what you want.” Sighed Vincent, knowing Denzel was actually correct. Appearance wise he was still youthful, and he would stay like this for who knows how long, but the number just kept going up even when he wanted to ignore it some days. Cloud gave him a pat on the thigh, leaving his hand lingering there as he grinned.

“It’s okay. You still look nice.” He consoled, and Vincent only scowled.

“You’re part of the family, anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” Denzel piped up then, knowing he had somehow made Vincent feel bad. That made Vincent smile and he nodded, giving Cloud a glance. “That sounds good.”

There was knocking once again at the door, and it opened without waiting for permission. Tifa strode in, marline holding her hand. Upon seeing Denzel curled up with the two other men on the bed, the young girl pursed her lips. “No fair! I wanna sit there, too!” So she trotted over, clambering onto the bed and going to sit in Vincent’s lap. Tifa followed her over, hands on her hips as she observed the scene.

“Well well, someone’s being lazy today.” She smiled, giving Cloud a wink.

“We decided to sleep in.” Cloud said with a shrug. He leaned over so the side of his head rested on Vincent’s shoulder, and he closed his eyes contentedly. Vincent reached behind him, running a hand through the blonde spiky hair. Tifa tried to control the giddy smile upon seeing the contact between them.

For a while she had worried that the growing sense of companionship between the two men would backfire and they’d repeat same mistakes are wallow in self-guilt. They were both marred in unpleasant circumstances when it had come to people they had loved, leaving them battered. So it made Tifa’s heart swell so see the comfortable atmosphere the men had created for themselves. What else could she be but happy?

“I think we need a bigger bed.” Vincent suddenly pointed out as Marlene flopped over onto Denzel, proceeding to them bickering over who sat where.

“Maybe. You wanna buy it?” Teased Cloudd, not moving an inch even when Denzel climbed over his legs.

“I’m serious. Because it is also more your height.” Red eyes averted their gaze, while one mako-blue eye opened to glare. “Are you implying the bed is too short?”

“I’m implying the bed is too short.”

There was a tense moment, until Tifa clapped her hands. “Alright! I think we should make breakfast now since everyone’s awake! Marlene, Denzel, how do you feel about pancakes?” The children leapt off the couch with a shout of agreement, scrambling after Tifa as they cheered for pancakes. Once they were out, Tifa turned back to the two men still sitting in bed.

“No pancakes for people who sit in bed all day and don’t help.”

She left, and Cloud sat up with a huge sigh, stretching his arms and shoulders as he did. Vincent swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up in one fluid motion. He pulled on pants and grabbed his collared shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it in, looking much more presentable. Cloud’s feet finally connected with the floor, and he tiredly dressed himself, sweatpants too big, tank top too tight. Vincent gave him a look, up and down, watching Cloud yawn and take a brush to his hair.

He came up behind Cloud, taking the brush from his hands and tossing it away. Cloud turned to look at him inquisitively, then turned around all the way, holding Vincent’s waist. They shared a minute or two of a wordless conversation, until Vincent dipped his head down, giving Cloud a kiss. The younger man responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Vincent’s neck and pulling him closer. It was a simple kiss, not deepening too much but still holding a sense of want.

Pulling away, they kept their faces close, and Vincent could feel Cloud’s warm breath against his chin. Bringing up a hand, Vincent cupped Cloud’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over the freckles there. Chuckling softly, Cloud put his hands into Vincent's back pockets.

“Kissing you feels nice.”

“I’m not too old for it?” Teased Vincent, moving his body even closer. Feeling Cloud’s warmth so close against him, his quickened heartbeat, see the intense blue of his eyes; it all captivated Vincent. He wished it would last longer, but nothing like this ever did. They would have to go about their day eventually.

“I feel like all your time asleep in a coffin would mean you’re out of practice. Guess not.”

“Hmph. Cheeky.”

Their names were called, and Cloud made for the door. Vincent was tempted to pull him back, desperate for more contact, but instead he followed quietly. He was surprised when Cloud’s hand stopped on the door knob, and he turned back to the older man. Seeming hesitant, Cloud bit at the inside of his cheek, silent.

“What’s wrong?” Vincent asked, standing close.

“I almost wanted to stay right there all day.”

“I did, too.”

“Is that bad?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to ditch breakfast?”

Cloud’s face scrunched up. “No. I’m really hungry.” Vincent responded with an amused sigh, opening the door for the other man, who stepped through with a quiet “thank you”. Tifa was already almost done mixing the batter once they arrived in the kitchen, with Marlene and Denzel on either side of her. She turned to Cloud, pointing to the stone with the stirring spoon.

“Can you start up the pan? The butter is already out!” She took out another dowl, pouring half of the batter into it and then dumping a case of blueberries into it, mixing again.

“Sure.” Cloud nodded, grabbing the pan from a cupboard and starting up the stovetop. Vincent leaned against the table, arms folded as he waited for someone to give him a job to do. Cloud turned to him with a spatula.

“Vincent, how good are you at flipping pancakes?” He asked, smiling that smile Vincent loved.

“Adequate.” Shrugged the older man, taking the utensil and waiting in front of the stove.

“Good, you’re on flipping duty then.”

Tifa turned to them, scowling playfully. “Cloud, did you just give Vincent your job?”

“You just told me to get the pan warmed up.” Shot back Cloud, wrapping an arm around Vincent’s waist. “He’s probably a pro.”

“I’ve never cooked pancakes.” Vincent admitted bashfully, to which Marlene gasped.

“Never made pancakes? Have you ever even had pancakes?” She cried, running to him and holding his free hand. Vincent turned his gaze up in thought, then shook his head. Marlene looked like she was about to cry. “Well Tifa makes the best pancakes! You’ll love them!”

“Thank you. I’m sure I will.”

“They are damn good.” Cloud agreed, a hand going into Vincent’s back pocket again.

“Aw, you’re so supportive. It was my mom’s recipe.” Tifa beamed, fishing a large soup ladle out of a drawer and making her way to the stove. She dropped spoonfuls of batter onto the large pan, letting them flatten before adding more. Marlene and Denzel had gone to set the table, waiting patiently once they were done. Cloud grabbed the glass at his designated spot, opening the fridge and pouring juice into it. He offered it to the kids, pouring them each a glass before placing it back in the fridge.

It only took a few minutes, but soon Tifa had a plate stacked high with regular and blueberry pancakes, setting it on the table with a proud nod. Marlene tugged Vincent’s chair out, waiting for him to sit before she herself attempted to push the chair in. Denzel was already piling his plate with breakfast, dumping a sizable amount of syrup over the plate. Vincent didn’t know which ones to take, so he let Cloud give him an equal number of each, watching him smear on butter and syrup.

Marlene was about ready to jump out of the chair, watching Vincent cut up a layer of both pancakes, eating them slowly. His eyes widened, and he saw a smile spread over Cloud’s face. Marlene was a little more intent on getting an opinion out of him.

“Do you like them? Are they good?”

Already cutting up more, Vincent nodded. “I’m regretting never had any, but I’m glad Tifa’s cooking never fails to impress me.” Tifa grinned and winked.

“I’m glad. You better eat all of that.” Pressed Cloud, smiling around his fork.

“This is too much.” Motioning to the six large pancakes on his plate, Vincent wilted. He didn’t need to eat this much, and considering how sweet and sticky it was, his stomach would be repelling against him after an hour or so.

“Do it for Tifa.” Denzel urged, already helping himself to more.

Readying himself for his fate, Vincent sighed, cutting smaller pieces to save his stomach the trouble. Cloud ate like a behemoth, demolishing half the huge plate he had made for himself in a matter of minutes. It was impressive, if there was a word for it.

After eating and cleaning up, Cloud went out to their back door, sitting on the makeshift porch as staring up at the sky. He often sat there on days off, occasionally cleaning his swords or managing his bike. Vincent didn’t join him unless asked, knowing Cloud was just thinking. Sometimes he came back inside after probably thinking about too much, but he seemed calm today so everyone let him be.

Extremely tempted to go out and sit with him, Vincent hovered around the door. Tifa, quite sick of his pacing, shoved him outside, and he scrambled to not fall over the man sitting on the steps outside. Looking up with a confused look, Cloud wordlessly asked for an answer.

“Tifa.” Vincent said simply, pausing before continuing, “Can I sit with you?”

Taking a seat next to Cloud, who had nodded, Vincent brought up a knee to lean against. They looked into the street, watching crowds of people pass by. Edge was finally, officially recovering. Two years after the Deepground incident, and life was starting to finally feel normal. People could rebuild their lives or start fresh.

“Thanks for sticking with me.” Cloud suddenly said, voice low.

“What do you mean?” Vincent turned to look at him.

Cloud shrugged. “You stayed in the beginning to meet Hojo. Then you just… kept staying. So, thanks.”

“It’s not every day you save the world. Twice.”

“I don’t mean saving the world. I mean staying with me. You could have left at any time.”

The words Cloud pressed were true, and Vincent became contemplative. He continued to stare at the younger man, who didn’t flinch or shrink from his gaze. Just as well, since Vincent desired nothing more than to drink in all of Cloud’s features; he wanted to record every emotion and know what was what, more than before.

“Y’know, you stare at me a lot.” Cloud chuckled, bringing up his knees to rest his arms and the side of head on, gazing back at Vincent.

“Am I not allowed to?”

“No, no it’s fine. I stare a lot, too.”

“That’s good to know.”

Shuffling closer, Vincent pressed his side against Cloud’s, who immediately lifted his head from his knees to lean on the other man’s shoulder instead. He let out a comfortable sigh, gazing up into the sky, the fragments of Omega stark against the blue.

“Let's get a new bed.” He said suddenly, seeming quite pleased with himself.

“Oh, you’re considering it?” Vincent hummed.

“Yeah. I like to spread out my legs and with you there it’s rough.”

“My apologies.”

Laughing quietly together, they watched the sun go down, dipping behind the wreckage of the shinra building. Their scars were healing, slowly, but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> the pancakes happened 'cause i started getting EXTREMELY hungry while at work.


End file.
